Collapse on Deck
by Phil Swift
Summary: Race to the Edge fic. No spoilers, but a certain lad greets his end with open arms. First HTTYD story.


Hey guys, first HTTYD fic. Nothing special, just the normal hero death story I do from time to time.

5 miles east of dragon's edge

2nd Hunter Fleet

Archipelago Division

The 2nd Hunter Fleet of Viggo's dragon hunting operation was huge, bolstering 50 ships, all armed with catapults, ballistas, arrow flingers and 1000 men, armed to the teeth with bows, crossbows, axes and swords.

Standing against them was a group of dragon riders, lead by Hiccup The Horrendous Haddock III, and his Night Fury, Toothless.

With them was Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch.

Next to Hiccup was Astrid Hofferson, with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

Behind them was the gronkle duo, Fishlegs and Dagur, with their Gronkles, Meatlug and Shattermaster.

Above them was Heather, with her Razorwhip, Windshear.

Hiccup and his team were hovering, observing the huge armada, lead by Viggo himself, approach the waters off of Dragon's Edge.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. The twins will strafe the first row of ships with gas, while Snotlout and Hookfang ignite it. This should stop their forward movement, while Heather and Windshear cut the masts off of the rear ships. The rest of you, focus on the center ships, I'll take Viggo. Got it?".

The team nodded, everyone but Hiccup and Astrid taking off.

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?", asked Astrid, worried for her boyfriend's safety.

"Astrid, this is the best chance we have of ending this war, and by the gods, I'm not letting this chance slip through my hands"

"Fine, and while you play hero. I'll keep the hunters off you and Toothless", concurred a battle ready Astrid, before she too, joined the battle.

Hiccup was the last one to join in, "C'mon bud. Let's end this".

Viggo's command ship

Ryker stood in front of his sibling, Viggo, "Brother, the dragon riders have destroyed our first line of ships and immobilised the rear guard. They're boxing us in and blowing us to bits", on cue the ship shook as one of Windshear's blast tore the ship to their side in 2.

Viggo was silent, contemplating his next move, "Ryker, bring out the Flightmare".

Battle

"WOO-HOO!", yelled Dagur as his sister and her dragon flung him and Shattermaster down to one of the boats below, tail first.

Shattermaster smashed through the ship's hull, flooding the lower decks with water, thankfully there were no dragons below deck.

Snotlout and Hookfang strafed one of the larger trapper ships, burning the center and splitting it in half.

"BOO YAH! GReat job, Hookey", he yelled before moving onto the next ship.

While the hunters were busy with that, Hiccup and Toothless flew high, really high, to the point that the ships were just dots on the ground, "Alright, Toothless. Let's try this one more time".

It was now that Toothless noticed the wingsuit Hiccup was wearing, 'Oh gods, not agai-', before Toothless could finish his thought Hiccup jumped off of him, shield and sword on his back.

'Of course he was going to do it. *Sigh* Well, time to help out', thought Toothless before diving after his master.

The 2 dove towards the center boat, Viggo's command ship, preparing to attack.

The Hunters on deck saw the shadow of the 2 figures diving towards them, turning their attention to them.

"Archers! Fire!", several dozen archers and crossbowmen began shooting at them.

"Alright bud, scatter shot!", on cue Toothless released mess of plasma balls at the command and other ships.

It was only now, the duo saw the Flightmare on board the ship next to the command vessel.

"Toothless, we have to free the Flightmare!", yelled Hiccup who managed to get on Toothless mid air, before heading to the chained up Mystery class dragon.

Viggo chuckled at this, "Oh yes, Hiccup, You've played perfectly into my plan. Someone get me a bow, poison arrow".

Flightmare ship

Hiccup looked around the battlefield, the fleet of 50 ships had dwindled down to about 5, thanks to the efforts of the riders.

Astrid and Stormfly pulled up next to hiccup and Toothless, "Uh, what happened to going after Viggo?".

Hiccup looked at her, "I'm freeing the Flightmare, besides Heathers going to immobilise Viggo", on cue, the black haired rider and her Razorwhip sliced through the rigging of Viggo's command cruiser, immobilising the ship.

The Flightmare ship was coming up on Hiccup's left.

The lead rider stood up on his dragon, running down the wing and jumping onto the warship, dodging a mist beam from the Flightmare.

Hiccup ignited his flaming sword and brought out his shield, quickly blocking several shots from the Hunters.

Hiccup charged forward, jumping over one hunter as Toothless torched some others.

Stormfly and Astrid landed on deck of the huge ship, joining in the assault on the ship.

Astrid's axe clashed with one of a Hunter, while Stormfly shot spikes at those guarding the cage.

Hiccup continued running around ship, kicking some hunters off while knocking out others.

He finally made it to the cage, breaking the lock and freeing the glowing dragon, who quickly flew away.

Now Hiccup had a bigger problem at hand, he was surrounded by Hunters.

He looked for a way out, remembering his shield's ability, he aimed up at the mast, firing his grappling hook.

"See ya, suckers", he declared as he was dragged up to the mast, leaving the hunters confused.

Hiccup reached the top of the mast, observing the battle below.

He saw Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly absolutely destroy the Hunters, most of them jumping ship.

Hiccup was about to cheer when a sharp pain exploded from his left leg, he groaned in pain, spotting the arrow lodged just above his knee.

Hiccup then fell from his perch, spying Viggo in the background, bow in hand.

When Hiccup hit the ground, the wood cracked, Astrid gasped and quickly rushed to her wounded boyfriend.

The fall had fractured and broken several of our hero's ribs, leaving him groaning in pain.

Dagur and Fishlegs landed on the boat, "BROTHER! Astrid, what happened?", it was now he spotted Viggo on hsi command ship, grinning with his bow in hand.

"VIGGO! You guys get Hiccup out, I'll take care of Viggo", said Dagur, who remounted Shattermaster.

"Dagur!", yelled Heather who now landed, "I'm going with you".

Dagur smirked, "Then sister, let us put an end to Viggo and his hunters", and with that the 2 flew off to engage Viggo.

Astrid quickly began helping Hiccup up, "C'mon Hiccup, we need to get you to the Edge".

Hiccup gave no reply, he just tried to hobble over to Toothless, who had a look of worry for his master.

Viggo

"Give me another arrow, poison again", said Viggo who was preparing to fire off another shot from his bow.

He spied Heather and Dagur closing in on their dragons, about to attack his ship.

He was handed another poison arrow, the purple venom dripping off the end.

Viggo scanned the ship in front of him for Hiccup, spotting the rider limping to his dragon, back turned to Viggo.

The genius hunter pulled back the arrow on his bow, getting his nemesis in his sights.

Dagur saw this, maneuvering to try and block Viggo's shot, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, Hiccup", whispered Viggo as he loosed the arrow from his bow, watching it dance through the sky and across the water.

The arrow arched as it cut through the air, until it's flight was brought to an abrupt stop, inside Hiccup's body.

Hiccup

Astrid was helping Hiccup limp away when she heard a ringing sound cut through the air, Hiccup heard it too.

The duo turned around, only for an arrow to strike Hiccup in the chest, sending the viking staggering backwards.

Hiccup's breathing was calm, but weak.

He looked down at the arrow, gripping the wooden projectile with his hand.

He sensed his world going black, the hard deck of the ship greeting his wounded back as he collapsed on it.

Very soon, all his eyes saw was pure darkness, nothing in sight.

His eyes were wide open, but he could not see around him, he could hear Astrid's worried voice seeping through the black.

But one light seeped through the darkness, an angel wielding a battle axe stepped forward looking at him.

"A-Astrid?", asked Hiccup, his eyes going black with the poison.

"Y-yes Hiccup?", she returned, tearing up.

"I- I see V- Valkyries, they're beautiful", a small stream of blood began trickling out of his mouth.

"NO, no, no ,no. Hiccup, don't take her hand, stay with me, c'mon stay with me", it was now that Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Heather and Dagur came over, Dagur and Heather having lost track of Viggo.

The group gathered around Hiccup, who looked worse for wear.

Toothless came up next to Hiccup, snuggling his head into Hiccup's chest.

"Guys, if you're there. K-know that I l-loved you all", said Hiccup, feeling weaker by the second.

In his mind, Hiccup saw the Valkyrie left out a hand to him, asking him to take her hand.

In reality, Hiccup began to lift his hand, everyone watching.

His hand went up, almost taking someone else's hand, before going limp and falling back to the ground.

Hiccup's chest stopped it's rising and falling rhythm, his body went limp, his eyelids closing.

Astrid couldn't hold back the tears any longer, crying into her dead boyfriend's chest.

The rest of the group felt her sorrow, tears even forming on Snotlout's face.

Astrid grasped Hiccup's hand, begging him to come back, but no answer came from the limp rider's lips.

A gentle rain began, quenching the flames of the sinking ships and soaking each rider to the core.

The dragons all bowed their heads in sorrow, Toothless being absolutely still.

Today was the day, the day Hiccup The Horrendous Haddock The III died.

Later

Dragon's edge

Listen to Stoick's Funeral song here.

A small wooden boat was floating out to sea, on it was the dead heir to the throne of Berk.

Hiccup's body was draped in oil soaked cloth, his shield and sword rested next to him, the cloth was decorated with Hiccup's signature Night Fury insignia.

The ship's mast sported a flag, with Hiccup's signature insignia on it, fluttering in the evening winds.

On the beach was Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, the Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, Dagur and their respective dragon.

Each of the humans held a bow and arrow, their dragons opening their mouths so the riders may light their arrows.

Each of the riders lit their arrow, pulling back and aiming for Hiccup's ship.

Without a vocal cue, they released a volley into Hiccup's ship.

The arrows ignited the oil and cloth, a fire spreading across the vessel as it glided ever gently out to sea.

A small tear worked its way down Astrid's face, "Dragons, light the way for our friend!".

All the dragons turned their heads to the sky, releasing a stream of fire to the heavens.

ALmost as if seeing the flames, the vessel's hull began to burn away, the ship taking on water as it sank.

Hiccup's sword and shield sank to the bottom of the sea, while his ashes floated with the winds, away from the Edge.

The last image of the ship that the riders saw, was the very flag at the masts top flutter tall and proud above the encircling waves, before being consumed by the sea.

The riders stayed on the beach, watching the sunset and telling stories of Hiccup's life, the ups and downs.

They did not mourn his loss, they celebrated his existence and time with them.

They remembered every adventure, memory and moment with him and shared their favorites.

Toothless and the rest of the dragons did the same, but in their own language.

The night was spent remembering the life of a hero, a hero they would no longer see.

The End

Thanks for reading.

I was wondering what I should do next.

A HTTYD Super Rio crossover (All characters would be birds)

Redo Blu X

Blu and his family go to Minnesota

Take your pick and tell me in the reviews, peace out.


End file.
